


Ocean of Leaves

by NowhereInParticular



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereInParticular/pseuds/NowhereInParticular
Summary: A soft summer breeze rustled the leaves in the trees that lined the suburban street that he had grown up on. Innocent enough, pleasant perhaps even to some he thought, but as Simon saw the first few gray leaves drift slowly to the ground he felt resigned that the end of summer really was here. No teenager welcomes the end of summer vacation, especially those about to embark on a year of AP classes, college tours and standardized testing, but for Simon the end of the summer had an ulterior significance.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke/Abby Suso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A soft summer breeze rustled the leaves in the trees that lined the suburban street that he had grown up on. Innocent enough, pleasant perhaps even to some he thought, but as Simon saw the first few gray leaves drift slowly to the ground he felt resigned that the end of summer really was here. No teenager welcomes the end of summer vacation, especially those about to embark on a year of AP classes, college tours and standardized testing, but for Simon the end of the summer had an ulterior significance. 

Feeling a tugging at his hand Simon looked down to see Beiber pulling at the leash whining. Simon had walked this way almost every day this summer. Beiber by now knew where they were heading and didn’t have time to put up with Simons sudden desire for introspection.

“Alright, alright” Simon muttered to Beiber as he started to walk down the road again. The lush trees that lined the roads of Shady Creek were one of his favorite things about summer. Everywhere he turned, green as far as the eye could see. Green leaves, green lawns, it was almost enough to make him forget about all the gray that was everywhere else in his world. Now, as the wind started to blow and their last day of summer was upon them, just like every year Simon could see the small specks of gray creeping into the canopy. Soon, he thought to himself, the trees would turn and it would be nothing but gray until spring.

Simon could see Nick and Leah through the small window sitting on the floor in front of the television as he made his way up to Nick’s basement door. They were both fully focused on the game they were playing, SImon couldn’t quite tell from here which one it was. Quietly he stepped into the room without them taking notice, unclipping Beiber from the leash as he pulled at it furiously like a rubber band ready to snap. Before Leah and Nick knew what hit them Beiber was all over them, jumping into the air, licking their faces, completely bowling Leah over in his excitement. Leah dropped her game controller in the ruckus, laughing as she yelled “Bieber no!” She attempted to regain her footing and get away from the hyperactive beast that Simon had just unleashed on his unsuspecting friends, but she was unsuccessful. With Leah now out of commission, Nick proceeded to get his character blown up in the game they had been playing just moments ago. “Awe come on...” said an exasperated Nick “we were so close to finishing that mission.” Simon laughed as Nick proceeded to pelt him with popcorn in retaliation. “I mean really… you guys should be expecting it by now” chuckled Simon as he shook popcorn from the folds of his hoodie. Beiber had proceeded to collapse on Leah’s lap from exhaustion and SImon dropped down onto the floor next to his friends as Leah rubbed Beibers belly.

Nick’s basement had been one of their favorite hangouts for years. It was big but cozy and had plenty of room for them to spread out and spend a lazy summer. There were blankets and pillows strewn about the floor from their repeated overnights this summer, but as much as Simon enjoyed hanging out here with Leah and Nick, he couldn't help but yearn to be outside where he could see more than just the shades of gray surrounding him now.

Back when they were in middle school Simon had once asked Nick what color he could see. People didn't always like to share, but Nick had always been an open book. “Red” Nick had exclaimed with excitement. As Simon looked around the basement, at the blankets, the posters, the pillows that he knew all to be red even if all he saw was gray, he understood why Nick would choose to surround himself with his color. When winter comes and most of the trees have lost their leaves and the grass has turned more yellow than green, Simon finds himself wanting to fill his room with anything remotely green. Most of the year thankfully, he just has to stare outside any window to catch a glimpse of the lush Georgia foliage.

The color one sees isn't exactly a taboo topic, but its not spoken about much and scientists have hit nothing but dead ends at figuring out why it happens. They have attempted to figure out if there is some sort of genetic connection to who sees what color but so far have come up with nothing. For some reason, most everyone seems to be born color blind except for one color. It various dependent on the person and while scientists continue to attempt to find an explanation, the world came up with its own theories. Simon’s favorite was that the color you see is the color of your soulmate’s soul. The pure essence of who they are. Simon stared out the window as the leaves blew in the breeze, wondering to himself who might be out there for him. Someone safe and strong and absolutely full of life like the world around him.

“Earth to Simon” suddenly Leah was standing in front of him waving her hand in front of his face. She was looking at him expectantly like she was waiting for an answer. Simon looked back up at her with a sheepish grin which was all she needed to see to know he hadn't heard a single world she had said. “We’re gonna go to WaHo, you coming?” Leah repeated. “Abby and the others are already there.” added Nick. Simon pretended not to notice the emphasis Nick had put on Abby’s name. Leah however missing nothing, shot Simon a knowing glance rolling her eyes, but didn't say a word. Simon didn't need her to. He had known Leah since the first day of kindergarten when she had walked into school wearing a bright green dress. Simon couldn't help but gravitate towards her and they had been joined at the hip ever since. 

“We can drop Beiber off on the way” continued Leah, still waiting on a response from Simon. “Great. Ok. Sure” Simon managed to spit out as his brain finally caught up to the conversation happening in front of him. 

Abby Suso was the newest addition to their group, having had moved to Georgia from DC just last spring. Nick had taken an interest immediately along with the rest of the male student body, thought Simon, and soon enough their trio was a quartet. It had taken no time at all to feel like the four of them had been all there ever was, like they had known Abby for their entire lives. Now as they stood on the precipice of their junior year, Simon smiled to himself. Willing that this would be the year, the year that he could be honest with himself and honest with his friends for whom he cared so deeply.

Before Simon knew it they were pulling into the WaHo parking lot and as they walked towards the front door Simon could see Abby waving exuberantly from the window next to their usual booth. Two other people sat at the table next to Abby but Simon couldnt see who they were. The smell of sugar and waffles wafted towards them as they turned the corner, walking up to the half filled booth whose occupants had wasted no time in ordering bottomless waffles for the whole table. 

A couple of Nick’s soccer team mates were sitting at the table with Abby. They were mid conversation, but looked up when they heard people approaching. All summer whenever Nick wasn't hanging out with Leah, SImon and Abby in his basement, he had been spending time training for the soccer team with Bram and Garrett. They were all hoping to make varsity this year and so they had been spending a lot of time together and had become close friends. 

“Nick my man” said Garrett with a smile and a high five as Nick slid into the table, Leah and Simon falling in behind him. Simon didn't know Bram and Garrett outside of sharing some classes together over the past few years but he liked them well enough. It never hurt to add a few more to their group of friends he thought to himself. Simon glanced up at Bram across the table and paused for a moment noticing he was wearing is soccer team jacket from last season. Green of course, like their school colors. Simon couldn't help but stare for an extra second pulling his eyes away just as Bram turned to look back and him with a soft smile. 

No crushing on straight boys, especially potential friends, Simon reminded himself, making a point to push the thought of cute Bram Greenfled in this green soccer jacket to the back of his mind. 

\-------------------------------

“Last day of freeeeeedom!” declared Garrett loudly, causing the couple at the table behind them to turn around and stare. Garret didn't even notice that he had drawn the attention of the adjacent tables. He had always been the class goof, well liked by all with seemingly not a care in the world. Bram had known Garrett since freshman year, first period, first class. Garrett had walked in late and joking around managed to get on Mr. Tuckers bad side the very first day. Garrett was the loud to Bram’s quiet. The goof to Bram’s seriousness. Bram’s mom liked to say they balanced eachother out. 

“So what’s everyone schedule” continued Garrett and they all pulled out their sheets they got at orientation last week. After several minutes of passing papers around and animated discussion it was determined that Abby and Leah had French and History together while Bram, SImon and Garrett all shared Calculus together after lunch. Most fortunately however was their realization that all six of them shared Mr. Wise’s English class for homeroom. “Dibs on the couch” yelled Nick throwing his hands into the air and knocking over the container of powdered sugar in the process causing Abby to let out a shriek as a plume of powdered sugar sprayed across the table. Nick quickly mumbled an apology as his friends laughed. Simon could swear that if he had been able to see red or pink he would have seen a blush spread quickly across his friends face.

As they spent the last few hours of the last day of summer together in WaHo eating bottomless waffles covered in syrup, talking and laughing without a care in the world, Simon felt a calmness wash over him. He had great friends, perhaps even a few new friends this year he thought to himself. Simon looked over to where Garrett was now proceeding to reenact the finale to last year's spring musical, where the set had come crashing down right in the middle of  Taylor Metternich’s big solo. Bram was laughing quietly at the spectacle and even Leah was smiling, seemingly carefree and happy. Just as the trees lose their leaves even summer says must come to an end, and so before they knew it the sun was low in the sky and they were all heading back out to their cars, making plans along the way to meet up for lunch tomorrow in the cafeteria

\----------------------

Simon could smell the scent of something sweet and spicy as soon as he walked in the front door of his house. Nora must be trying out a new recipe for dinner. Nick had just dropped him off and after spending the afternoon inhaling waffles he wasn't sure if he even had any room for dinner. However if Nora was experimenting, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to have a taste. 

“Simon we’re in here sweetie” his mom called from the living room when she heard him close the front door. Simon walked into the living room and flopped unceremoniously down onto the couch next to where his dad was sitting remote in hand. “Hey Bud, Ready for junior year?” his dad asked looking over at him and away from the basketball game on the television. Simon shrugged but his dad took no notice. “Your gonna have a great year. I remember my junior year.” his dad continued with a wistful look in his eye, “homecoming, prom, meeting your mom, it was a blast” he finished looking towards Simon with a smile. “Thanks Dad” replied Simon not sure what else to say. He knew his dad meant well but Simon doubted this year would be all that his dad seemed to recall in his fond memories. Simons parents had the perfect high school love story. His dad had been captain of the football team and his mom the valedictorian. They had met and started dating their junior year and at a single touch when their world exploded in color around them they knew that this was it. Now, years later, they were just as in love as they were those early days in high school. Simon and his sisters liked to complain when things got too mushy, but secretly Simon knew they all couldn't wait to find what they had. 

Simon looked over to where his mom was curled up in an armchair with Beiber reading a book. He had to remind himself every so often how uncommon it was that his parents found each other in high school. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long to find for himself what they had, assuming he would ever find it of course, doubt creeping into his mind. 

“Dinner!” called Nora from the kitchen. As Simon walked into the kitchen he caught sight of the new recipe Nora had been trying and suddenly he forgot all about the waffles he had been snacking on all afternoon. Nora had really become an amazing cook and she had been using them all as her test subjects this summer. Thankfully, with more hits than misses, Simon thought to himself. They fell into an easy and relaxed banter as they sat at the table enjoying dinner together like they did every night. Debating the developments on the most recent episode of the Bachelor, Simon answering questions from Nora between mouthfuls of curry about Creekside High School where she would be joining him as a freshman the very next morning. By the time dinner was over and Simon had finished clearing away the dishes he was exhausted. Turning to walk up the stairs he called out to his family who had already made their way into the living room “going to call it an early night.”

Opening the door to this bedroom Simon threw his hoodie on his desk chair and immediately fell down onto his bed. A he laid their staring around his room at the shades of gray and sporadic pops of green, he thought back to this last summer day. Back to his walk this morning with the tree lined streets and wide expanses of lawn as far as the eye could see. Back to WaHo and Bram. Bram in his green soccer jacket. Simon shook the last thought from his mind and rolled over to turn off his light. Quickly he fell into a restless sleep. Dreams full of gray and green filled his mind, but the hope was ever present that maybe, one day soon, he would be dreaming in full color. 


	2. Chapter 2

Light was streaming in through the blinds as he rolled over, reaching to turn off his alarm blaring on the nightstand. Squinting at the bright screen, Bram heard his mom coming up the stairs and stopping to knock at his door. “Bram” she called “You don’t want to be late on day one now do you?” Bram groaned and rolled over, willing summer vacation to last just one more week. One more day even. Bram didn’t really dislike school, it was actually something he was really great at. He had friends he was looking forward to seeing, but he had stayed up way too late last night thoughts racing through his mind, replaying yesterday in his mind and so he was way too tired to actually pretend that he was happy to be waking up at 7:00 am. New classes, new teachers, Bram felt his stomach churn slightly, though to be honest that may just be the waffles from yesterday. Bram rummaged through his drawers, pulling on some clean clothes, threw his school supplies into his bag and ran down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast as he said a quick goodbye to his mom and sprinted through the front door. He wasn't running late exactly, but Bram always liked to be at school early. Unfortunately his slow start this morning meant he was going to get there just as everyone else did. He didn't really like the crowds and the chaos that was the school hallways. Plus considering this was the first day of school it was going to be even more chaotic than usual, with freshman wandering around not sure where they were supposed to be going. 

Pulling into the parking lot Bram saw Garrett walking towards the front door of the school. If Garrett had beat him here, then he must not have much time to spare. Looking down at the time on his dash he saw he had 10 minutes before class. Just enough time to make a quick stop at his locker before heading to class. Garrett was Bram’s best friend. They had shared 1st period together freshman year when Bram had just moved to Shady Creek, and he was the first person Bram talked to. Garrett was easy to be around, he was the loud jokester to Bram’s reserved thoughtfulness. Then when they had found out about their mutual love of soccer and made the JV team together freshman year their friendship was cemented. They know everything about each other, well almost everything thought Bram. Garrett was one of the few friends Bram brought over to his house to hang out. The first time Garrett came over he looked briefly around Bram’s room. “Gray, nothing but gray” he commented. Bram had looked at Garrett with a curious expression. It hadn’t yet come up what colors they could see, but before Bram could interrupt Garrett continued, “ One of these days, someone somewhere is going to decorate with orange” he finished shrugging his shoulders and tossing his bag onto a chair. “Blue” Bram said and Garrett looked up at him. “Everything in here is blue”. They didn't talk much about their colors after that, except perhaps in passing, but Bram looked knowingly at Garrett every time they met a girl who radiated radiated fun and optimism. Garrett in turn pointed out to Bram the girls, in his mind, might be for Bram. Ones who were calm under pressure and loyal to a fault. Little did Garrett know of course, that he was looking in the wrong direction. 

Bram was just starting to approach the steps towards the front door of the school when a flash of bright blue caught his eye. Bram was used to seeing a fair amount of blue around him every day, after all blue jeans were practically a uniform for any high school student. But whenever someone happened to wear all blue from head to toe, whether it was by accident or not, he couldn't help but take notice. Simon was walking towards the school a few steps in front of him pointing and talking to his sister Nora. Probably telling her where to find her first class Bram thought to himself. He had on a bright blue shirt, like the sky on a summer day. Simon wore blue a lot. Bram had started noticing last year when he and Garrett started hanging out a bit more with Nick and therefore occasionally Nicks friends. He doesn't think Simon even realizes how often he wears blue, but most people can only see one color so really it's a gamble every morning as to what they are grabbing form their closet. Snapping himself out of his daydream Bram walked down the hall over to his locker that he had shared with Garrett all last year. He dumped his notebooks and lunch, keeping only what he needed for his first couple classes, which considering this was the first day really wasn't all that much. 

“Bram! Long time no see!” Garrett said walking up bag slung over his shoulder as Bram closed the locker. “Dude...I saw you yesterday” laughed Bram but Garrett just grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. Laughing together they wandered down the hall through the sea of Freshmen to find their first class of Junior year.

Bram usually loved English. His dad was an English professor and it had always been his strongest subject, but today he was having trouble focusing. Today, by sheer luck or misfortune depending on how Bram looked at it, Simon was sitting directly in front of him in class. Good luck focusing now, Bram thought to himself. He really needed to pull himself together or this was going to be one long year. Classes dragged on but that was typical for the first day when they didn't have anything interesting to discuss to pass the time, and they spent the whole hour reviewing the class syllabus. Rinse and repeat for the next two classes plus study hall, which needs no pointing out was a complete waste of time on the first day of school. Then finally it was lunch. Bram had seen Abby and Leah in history earlier that morning but other than homeroom he didn't see anyone else from their WaHo group until now. Bram sat down at the table where Simon and Leah had already started eating their lunches. He pulled his out of his bag and paused for a moment, not being able to help the disappointed look on his face. “Trust me, your lunch is probably miles better than anything the cafeteria has.” Bram looked up to see Simon grinning at him from across the table. “Yeah you're probably right” responded Bram as he picked up a baby carrot and looked at it seriously. “Im just assuming it would all be a bit more appealing if I could really see what I was eating” Bram finished. Blue was rarely a color that showed up in food and so every day his meals were a sea of grays and to be honest that really wasn't all that appetizing. “Well I can assure you canned green beans do not taste good, even in color” quipped Simon back as he pushed the vegetables around his plate. 

“What's this about colors” chimed in Abby as she Nick, and Garrett all walked up to join them. “Oh Bram here was just thinking his food might taste better if he could see the color” stated Leah matter of factly. “We have assured him that it doesn't make much of a difference” The school always did try to supply a variety of food options, Bram suspects for this every reason, and he noticed as they all sat down that his friends had mostly gravitated towards certain foods that must align to the color they could see. Despite Leah's insistence that the color didn't make a difference he could see she had chosen some macaroni and cheese with a side of peaches, all yellow. Nick had a slice of pepperoni pizza and an apple and Simon had a salad which was by now was mostly gone, leaving his unfortunate canned green beans sitting on the plate growing cold. Garrett had grabbed his usual orange from the fruit selection but otherwise he didn't seem to care too much about the color of his meal, as he had also grabbed some pizza. Abby’s plate didn't seem to have any sort of pattern, she had the mac and cheese like Leah but also an apple. “I know how you feel Bram” said Abby as she placed her tray on the table and sat down between Leah and Nick. “Nothing is purple except grapes and eggplant. And a girl can’t live on grapes” Abby shrugged as she turned to pick at her plate of gray shaded food. 

Lunch passed quickly enough and Bram checked his schedule again to remember where his next classroom was located. He felt someone still at the table as everyone else had gotten up and he looked up to see Simon looking over at him, his own schedule grasped in his hand. “AP Calculus and Physics” said Simon and Bram looked down to see that they had the last two classes of the day together. “Just had to put the two hardest classes at the very end of the day” sighed Simon, more to himself than to Bram. As they walked over to their class together, chatting pleasantly but not about much of anything, Bram thought to himself that this was going to be a very long year. Especially if he was going to have to figure out how to not spend all of class staring at Simon. Even if he did end up wearing that god forsaken blue shirt every day. 

Bram let out a breath the hadn't realized he had been holding the moment he walked in through the front door of his house that afternoon. The house was quiet, Bram had gone straight home after class had finished as it turned out soccer tryouts were not until Friday. His mom wouldn't be home until at least six tonight so he had the house to himself for a few hours. Bram went up to his room and threw his backpack down on the bed turning to boot up his computer. As he went to go sit down at his desk he felt his stomach growl. Serves him right for only picking at his lunch. Getting back up, he made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen in search for a snack. As he rummaged through the cupboards, Bram didn't know exactly what he was looking, but then he saw them. Back behind the canned beans, the bright blue packaging practically glowed in the dark. Bram poured himself a glass of milk and grabbed a few oreos from the package before heading back up to his room, snack now in hand. It had been a fairly slow start to the year but he knew the grueling workload of junior year would be upon him before long. One thing Bram had learned today, however not school related it may have been, was that the raging crush he had on Simon Spier had not diminished in the slightest over the summer. Today had shown him that instead his crush had done nothing but intensify with time and was showing no signs of fading any time soon. 

Bram laughed as he remembered Garrett’s attempts last spring to set him up with Anna from their Biology class. The same Anna that just so happened to be Simons’s ex girlfriend from freshman year. Not that he really could tell Garrett that at the time, but sorry but I’m more interested in Anna’s ex than Anna, thought Bram.

Feeling restless and just a bit brave Bram opened up a new tab on his computer and pulled up the school tumblr Creeksecrets. He took a deep breath and started typing out what he wanted to say, what he hoped one day to tell everyone to their faces. Reading it over a few times to check for any spelling mistakes, Bram took another deep breath. It was now or never he thought, and without allowing himself the chance for a second guess he clicked post. 


End file.
